


Just Us And All These Coffee Beans [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, SteveTonySeptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony retire from being heroes and open up a coffee shop together.





	Just Us And All These Coffee Beans [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo prompt [“Coffee Shop AU” [B1]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187497109351/looking-to-get-involved-in-stevetonyseptember-but)

**Author's Note:**

> Steve: I don't know, what would we do with ourselves if we retire?  
Tony: //Looks down into the cup of coffee in his hands, hopping that maybe the answers he was desperately searching for was held within.//  
Tony: Lets open a coffee shop!!!  
Steve: What? No... Tony...  
Tony: Why not, Steve?  
Steve: ...  
Steve: FINE! OkAy!  
Steve: Lets open a coffee shop!!!!!  
Tony: What? Really?  
Steve: Why not? Just... why not? ...May as well...  
Tony: okay then. A coffee shop.  
Tony: FRIDAY? Call Pepper!
> 
> ... oh, Steve has American Flag mittens... just thought I would mention it =)
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
